tornfandomcom-20200213-history
Feldis
Feldis is the main setting of Torn. It is the city where the map takes place and is set in. The player is free to explore Feldis to their heart's content. Summary Feldis is a bustling city located on a long-shaped island. It consists of four main districts: Downtown, The Shaft, Murr Heights, and Uptown. During the events of Torn, the X.I.A. Agency has sent X27 to Feldis to take out the First Sons, an enemy group that has set up their base of operations in the city. X27 will spend a lot of time at The Hub, the X.I.A.'s Feldis headquarters. History Feldis dates back to at least 1657, when the St. Chris Church and Cemetery were built. Eventually, the city became densely populated and spread throughout the entire island. As revealed in Landmark 30, Feldis used to be home to a large suspension bridge that was the primary way in and out of the city, but the bridge collapsed in 1971, killing 121 people. In 1956, Frank J. Larris built the Tunnel which is now the only entry and exit point of Feldis (however, the player cannot enter it and leave the city). Free-Roam As mentioned, the city of Feldis is able to be completely explored by the player, as Torn is an open-world free-roam map. Every rooftop in the city can be accessed, usually by climbing taller buildings and gliding onto lower ones (this is how most Landmark Books must be collected). It is possible to leave the city limits, but this is against map rules and there's nothing out there for the player anyway, so why do it? Landmarks Feldis contains 30 Landmarks that the player must collect Landmark Books from to earn the achievement Landmark Expert. The Landmarks are, in order from 1-30: Chris6Theater 1.png|Chris6Theater Greybocks 1.png|Greybocks Building Buellers 1.png|American Buellers Building Classon 1.png|Classon Tower Lighthouse 1.png|Glagadeen Lighthouse Fuccwad Banking 1.png|Fuccwad Banking Vanilla Res. 1.png|Vanilla Residences Sharx Bldg 2.png|713 Sharx Avenue Capita 1.png|One Capita Center Merlaut 2.png|Merlaut Hotel Pencil Tower 2.png|Pencil Tower Numpad 1.png|Pemdas Center Dwntwn Tower 1.png|Downtown Tower Pliszak 1.png|Pliszak Park Cross-Theater 1.png|Cross-Theater Park Fios Wisely 1.png|Fios Wisely Building El train 1.png|Elevated Train The Hub 1.png|The Hub Tierman 4.png|Tierman House Ghostbusters 1.png|Hook & Ladder 8 Library 1.png|Farris Halstead Library Edmunds 1.png|St. Admand Prap Bank 2.png|One Federal Bank of Feldis Rubik's 8.png|Rubik's Cube Statue RnR 1.png|Roll N Roaster L&B 2.png|L&B Spumoni Gardens Church 1.png|St. Chris Church Cemetery 7.png|St. Chris Cemetery Jail 1.png|Deanna Penitentiary Tunnel 1.png|Frank J. Larris Tunnel Stores Feldis contains many shops and stores that are inaccessible to the player. A list of those shops may be found here. Gallery City Feldis day 1.png Downtown 5.png Feldis from 12 St.png Feldis aerial 1.png Feldis aerial 2.png Feldis aerial 3.png Downtown 1.png Downtown 2.png Downtown 3.png Downtown 4.png Crane.png Feldis day 2.png Feldis from Foye.png Feldis night 1.png Feldis night 2.png Feldis night 3.png Feldis rain 1.png Feldis rain 2.png Feldis rain 3.png Cemetery rain.png Feldis rain 4.png Feldis rain 5.png Feldis rain 6.png Feldis rain 7.png Feldis rain 8.png Feldis rain 9.png Feldis sunset 1.png Feldis sunset 2.png Feldis sunset 3.png Feldis sunset 4.png Foye to North aerial.png Ocean Man to Foye Aerial.png From the water 1.png From the water 2.png From the water 3.png From the water 4.png Ghetto area day.png Ghetto area rain.png North at night.png Rain from Hub 1.png Rain from Hub 2.png Street view 1.png Street view 2.png Street view 3.png Street view 4.png Street view 5.png Street view 6.png Street view 7.png Street view 8.png Suburbs 1.png Suburbs 2.png Suburbs 3.png Suburbs 4.png Suburbs 5.png Suburbs 6.png Train aerial.png Under the el.png Aerials Aerial 2.png Aerial 1.png Aerial 3.png Aerial 4.png Aerial 5.png Aerial 6.png Aerial 7.png Aerial downtown.png Aerial lower.png Aerial night 1.png Aerial night 2.png Aerial night 3.png Aerial north.png Aerial upper.png Aerial straight.png|Aerial view of the whole map Category:Locations in Torn Category:Feldis